Entwined Fates AxH
by AngelSoars
Summary: Rated M for the lemon Artemis and Holly both develop feelings for each other When Holly finds Artemis's diary, with all his feelings written inside, she realizes what she should do What is in store next for these two Haven Celebrities?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys.

So for this story, I figured I could go for a more descriptive and rich style of writing, and came out with this.

It actually takes up 3 memos on my android phone per chapter but it's all good. I love the writing i've got down on here.

Please review and tell me how you guys like my new descriptive writing! Thanks!

Artemis sat on his desk chair, his phone inches away. Ever since he had incorporated the fairy technology into his mobile device, he had conferred to keeping it on his person at the most he could.

Holly had just called, announcing she had some break time during her lunch and needed someone to talk to. Most likely to 'Bitch' about Trouble Kelp and his strange attraction to her.

Artemis thought of her coming over. It definitely wasn't her first time in the Fowl manor but in his heart still raced at the thought.

*This damn puberty* he knew, grudgingly. This effect of perverted thoughts did only apply for Holly, in fact he thought about her far more than anything else in his life.

Still, his romantic feelings for Holly stretched deeper than any other girls, and at some point Artemis found himself thinking of them being together.

Even his diary, now contained many paragraphs of his thoughts on her, and them together. He pursed his lips together, and though along he scowled.

He reasoned it was most likely natural for this, in fact his puberty was almost at an end. By then perhaps his romantic feeling would pass.

Artemis regretfully pulled out his diary from his desk drawer, and wrote another 2 paragraphs of his thoughts, deciding that it wasn't the worst feelings to have, and that Holly was probably one of the best people for him to have feelings for, as some of the other people his teenage mind thought about would prove to be uncomfortable or unwilling. Not that Holly would perfectly embrace it. Not even that he knew, as judging romantic feelings had become a jumble of half reasons for his ridiculous mind.

Artemis closed the book, placing it back into the open drawer and slammed his fist on the desk, frustrated by the flow of ridiculous thoughts he could not stop. He took a deep breath, but felt a slight breeze on his neck as he breathed out.

He spun around, knowing exactly who the near silent intruder was.

"Holly!" Artemis quickly shut the drawer, hoping she didn't read the entry. She probably didn't, as she usually liked to announce herself very soon after arriving.

Holly became visible, a wide smirk on her face. "Took you long enough. You usually detect me when I'm at the window."

Artemis pulled out a desk chair for her. "Got a little something on my mind."

"Mm. Mind telling me?" She took off her wings and hung them off the back of the chair, her helmet already off and on the bed.

"Nope."

Holly suddenly stood up, pulling him into a close hug. Her cheek rubbed up against his shoulder, the height difference between them making her seem like a child, or at least far younger than himself.

Artemis blushed at the sudden affection, instantly willing it to dissipate. She pulled back from the hug, seeing his face flushed red.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried for some part of his mental state.

He lightly pushed away from Holly, not wanting to injure her. He back beaded and sat on is bed. She stood there for a bit before joining him on the bed.

"I am fine."

"Are you sure?" She nuzzled her head against his shoulder as a test and watched his cheeks go tomato red.

"Yes." Artemis looked away, embarrassed for one of the few times in his life. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes!" Holly realized she spoke a bit too enthusiastically and tried to fix her voice. "Yes please." She brought her knees together, attempting to look shy.

Artemis eyed her, his face in the slightest of a smile that she could have been imagining it. "My pleasure." He stood up and walked out of the room, strangely shutting the door behind himself though he would only be gone for mere minutes.

Once the door shut, Holly dashed to the desk. The drawer strangely had no lock, and she quickly slid it open and pulled out the book he had written in earlier when she had first came in. She hadn't came in yet when the book had been open, but had seen the book being placed into the drawer and knew what it was the instant he slammed it shut when he had realized Holly had been there.

The book was labeled as a math textbook, but she knew that was just a fake cover and took the book out of the drawer. *Nice try Fowl* she thought smugly to herself

Unknown to Holly, Artemis had a motion sensor inserted into the walls of the drawer, which would have alerted him if he had brought his phone down with him to get her a glass of water. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, it simply sat on the desk. It pinged an alert where it sat but was unheard by the both of them.

Upon opening the books cover, she was many seemingly random and overly complicated math problems. She was sure it was a fake, and flipped through the pages until something caught her eye.

Holly went back to the page she had seen. A rectangle had been cut out inside the paper, and had been done with at least 50 pages. The result was a hole inside the book, holding the label of a diary.

Her heart beat strangely for the moment as she took the book out of the math filled textbook. She realized she wanted him to have written about her in his diary, a thought she would have never believe to have thought.

Holly mentally kicked herself setting both books on the desk to pinch the bridge of her nose. *we're just friends. Close friends. Friends that love eac-* she cut off her thoughts, picking up the book and tearing it open before she could think of a reason not to.

She quickly flipped to the newest entries and saw a couple pages of highly descriptive paragraphs. About her.

Holly's heart rate flew up and broke through the stratosphere as she quickly grabbed her helmet to scan it, making sure to specifically save it to the helmet itself. She could only hope Foaly couldn't see the folder saved to her helmet, or that he simply never investigated it.

She heard Artemis coming up the stairs even though he wasn't particularly loud. She quickly put the diary into the bigger book and shoved it into the drawer, making sure to not create any noise.

Holly ran to the bed and laid down on the end of it with her legs flopped off the end. When Artemis entered, he was greeted with the sight of the quite sexy looking pose, at least from the doorway. His eyes focused on her crotch, and his sex quickly hardened. His eyes moved it her breasts, thought not overly sized they still brought attention to his teenage brain.

His mind instantly wirled to imagine her near clothingless, and while he willed the thoughts away a blush began to creep up his cheeks. The thought was, frustratingly, quite exciting and he near silently punched his own thigh.

Holly heard the extremely quiet punch, but had no idea as to what it was. "Artemis?" She sat up to change her sitting pose, almost as an experiment.

Artemis hoped the blush was gone as he entered to room, a glass of water in his hand. She saw some water wetting his sleeve but didn't linger on it. She could guess it had something to do with the near silent punch sound she had heard.

He quickly realized her change in pose as she sat, her feet wide apart and her knees together to create a triangle that still and obviously presented her crotch.

Artemis made no comment, pulling his eyes away from Holly and focusing on the spot he would sit at. He walked over, and handed the drink to her.

Their hands made contact and he almost forgot to let go of the cup. His index finger rubbed her's, the tip of their fingers touching.

"Artemis? Are you sure your alright?" She pulled the cup slowly towards her.

Artemis regained consciousness and slowly let the drink go as to not fling the water at her. He sighed in frustration, dragging the sound on and making it into a deep almost growl. "I am sorry. I'm not exactly at my best of thinking at the moment."

"It's fine. If anything I don't mind..." Holly replied, a smug look on her face. She took a sip of water as she watched hi react to her smooth sentence.

"Holly, it's not like that okay..." Artemis couldn't figure whither he wanted to fully convince her, or if it wasn't a bad thing she was clued in to his feelings.

"I'm joking. Can we move subjects now?" Holly say him nod and she began her blabbering that would most certainly continue for hours to come.

Holly began to drone on, taking about everything from her job to things that could seem rather personal. She spoke with special remarks for Trouble, as she never seemed too angry about him. It was more of a thing that had grown into her daily life, and his.

Artemis was thankful that she kept on talking, as was she, though for different reasons. Holly could feel her heartbeat speed up and stuttered in her sentence as she tried to calm herself down.

Artemis on the other hand, hopped she had forgotten his blushes to her actions. Still, there was no doubt she still had the memory clear in her mind and would definitely hold it in her mind to annoy him later. At least the thought was put on hold for the time being.

He heard the stutter, but could think almost nothing of it. Almost nothing. He realized she was nervous, or at least for that one second during her sentence.

He almost didn't pay attention to anything Holly rambled on about, but thankfully his mind could listen to her drone on as he gazed over her, almost dreamily.

"What do you think?" Holly broke through the his thoughts with her question. "Artemis?" she waved her hand over his eyes.

Artemis shook his head, taking a long blink before opening her eyes to see her. "Sorry. I got lost in thought."

She looked slightly upset at his simplistic and shady answer. "About what?"

"That is not up for discussion."

"Sure." Holly stood up off the bed. "I should get going. My shift's starting soon."

"Good day Holly." Artemis put on his best sincere smile, slightly bowing in her direction.

"You don't have to be so formal." She lifted her wings from the desk chair and expertly swung them on. She activated them and hovered out the window. "Bye Artemis!"

Artemis stood looking at the window until the buzzing noise couldn't be heard any more. He then sighed and sat down onto the desk.

His heart rate went up as he quickly noted that his desk drawer was slightly open. He checked his phone for the motion sensor, just in case he had left the drawer open, and saw the alert he hadn't heard. The time matched up with his trip downstairs to get Holly her glass of water.

Artemis dropped the phone on the desk, putting his elbow on the desk to hold his face. His heart beat rose enormously, as he thought of the 2 possibilities. He allowed a frustrated sigh to exit his mouth, even willing the sound to drag on with more volume, yet this did not express his frustration.

*Her reaction could either be a no or a yes* He began to stress, more trying to figure which answer he himself would prefer her to give.

*Or yet, she could easily just tell everyone in Haven.* Artemis stood up, only to purposefully flop back onto his bed. Holly most likely wouldn't return until a week or so, thus he had some time. Not that it would help his mental state or anxiety in any way shape or form.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly flew over the surrounding land, the Fowl manor slowly dissipated behind her in the mix of clouds.

She almost hung in her wings, more than most flights anyway. She tried to absorb the landscape as much as she could, as a surface visa wasn't often given by either of her commanders.

Her feet clinked together and she realized her feet were swinging into each other. She allowed her feet to continue swinging as she thought, having no other way to somewhat express herself.

Holly thought about Artemis's reaction to her tests. They were as she thought, and matched up with the paragraphs written in his diary.

She then remembered the diary through her mass of thoughts, but sighed as she realized realized she had to wait until she got back to the police plaza.

What she realized she really had to think, when whether she would, or rather could, accept his feelings. Thinking over it further would sadly have to wait as a branch nearly pierced her arm, and realizing she had dropped down her altitude while she had been rambling in her head.

Holly landed down right in front of the police plaza's door and the sensor on the door opened for her. She walked in, seeing the people in their work.

She tried to not seem too eager to get to her office, slowing her pace slightly as if to empathize it to anyone watching her.

A new lady sat at the front desk. Holly didn't know an awful lot of the new LEP members, as many new people, especially girls, had been inspired by her and worked their hardest to be in the police force. Hopefully not just for the chance to meet and work with her.

Holly simply passed by the front desk, on her way to her office. The new person there stared at her as she walked through the front of the building, probably too nervous to talk to her. She would have rathered to talk, or maybe even start the conversation, but right now she really wanted to read Artemis's diary. Realy badly.

When she finally reached her office, Trouble apeared out of his office across the hall. "Hey Holly" he didn't bother to use her rank, even though they were at work.

"Hey Kelp." Holly retreated to her office, too impatient to stay and talk. She took off her helmet, placing it on the desk when he came in.

"Why the rush?" He smiled, planting his hand on her desk.

Holly smile back, but didn't share his eagerness to talk at the moment. Her heart still beat fast at the thought of the diary pages. "I have something important to me that I have to do."

"Maybe I could help?" Trouble pulled out a guest chair and plopped himself down onto it.

"It's personal." She grinned, attempting to be polite. "Please get out."

Her commander got up and out of the room. "Okay. I'll talk to you later."

Once he had exited, Holly dropped onto her desk chair. She pushed off the desk, spinning herself in a circle. Her hair fell onto her face as she did, but she simply flicked it back over her head.

Holly exitedly grabbed her LEP helmet to review the pictures, or words, she had scanned. After a fair bit of reasoning, she decided that looking through her helmet would be more secure than her desktop computer.

She slid the helmet down on her head, quickly doing the chin buckle to hold it on for no real reason, since she would just be sitting on her chair.

Holly eagerly brought up the paragraphs for words she had scanned. Her left arm tensed up on the chair's arm rest.

The paragraph had copied onto a document, thankfully saved directly to her helmet. Hopefully Foaly couldn't see it, not that it would be the worst situation.

Holly read through the first page, far slower than she intended as she picked up every one of the small, rich details he had written about her.

She skipped through the parts about his family, impatient to read more. She got to a certain paragraph, where Artemis had written about their compatibilities and incompatibilities.

Under pros, were a couple of lot notes that would seem almost ridiculous to any other fairy, but to Holly they were the sweetest thing.

*Artemis wrote 'It's love'* Holly giggled, stopping in amazment at her own reaction. *Giggling? It's as if I'm back in high school...*

She pushed the thought off and went further down the list, agreeing with everything that he had written down as pros. When she finished the first list, she went down the second.

Holly disagreed with a couple of the cons, and the only real two problem she was were Trouble, and the council. She took off her LEP helmet to think about the cons that had been written down, her hair already getting messy from the friction.

Trouble, sure. That made sense. He would be heart broken, and angry for revenge. With Holly already being one of the few high ranking female LEP officers, she would be easy to target for him to make of her.

But the council didn't make much sense to her. Artemis could definally supply enough reason to allow it, especially with Holly's help of fairy knowledge.

She fell back into her desk chair, deciding then and there that she would see him again tommorow. Her heart beat sped up at the thought, unsure what his reaction would be.

She let the helmet where it was, getting back to work as her position of major on her desktop computer.

Holly's work day sped through extremely slowly, and notably less productive. She repetitively fell of into a dreamy state during her work, sexuality fantasizing about her and Artemis. *That's never going to happen* she told herself each time, though the same sort of thoughts came back to her again and again.

By the end of the day, she was so impatient she pretty much rushed back home to notify Artemis. When she was leaving, Trouble came out of his office. "Rushing home too?"

"Yeah. Oh! Can I also have a surface visa for tommorow?"

He sighed, wanting to give on but unsure what his conciquence could be. "Didn't you go yesterday?"

"I...did..." Holly lightly bit the inside of her cheek. "But I need to do the magic ritual."

"You didn't do it yesterday?"

"I forgot..."

Trouble face palmed at her answer. "Fine. I'll get Foaly to clear the one you did yesterday just for the sake of it. But no more times this week."

"Yes commander. Thank you." Holly snagged her wings and quickly walked out the front doors. "See you tommorow!" She ran out onto the street, her wings already on from years of practice. A little hop and she was airborne, flying towards her house.

Holly flew through her open window, which hadn't been closed that morning from her crazy, deep cycle of thoughts.

Inside she landed on her bed and ripped off her wings before stripping off everything in preparation for sleep.

She hopped into her bed, under the sheets of course, and pulled out her communicator out of her nightstand.

Holly slid down under the blankets until just the beginning of her breasts were showing before dialing the call to Artemis.

He quickly picked up and she turned on the video call. "Holly!" He truly did a good job of keeping his eyes and thoughts off her naked body that hid teasingly under the blankets, though no doubt he was having a real boner.

"Hey Artemis. I just wanted to say I'm going to come tomorrow. Same time as today." Holly smiled true for the call and Artemis smiled back equally.

"That is a nice surprise. Say..." his voice trailed off for a second. "You wouldn't have happened to come across my diary would you?"

"Well, in fact I had, and have." Holly smirked. "but that is to be discussed tomorrow."

"As you wish. Good night and have a restful sleep."

"You too. Thanks!" She cut the video call, her heart already beating for the next day. She breathed heavily and got up, as she hadn't gone through her before bed routine before calling Artemis.

Holly got into the shower, attempting to block out her nervous thoughts. *Just wait until tomorrow at lunch* she sang in her head as if it were some sort of catchy rhyme.

*Tomorrow? She had read my diary?* The two thoughts along spiraled around Artemis's head. *What could she possibly say?"

He didn't use it often, if anytime at all, but he took his phone communicator and googled it.

He sighed at his use of intellectual beings answers to stupid problems. In this case, girls. However, he knew little about judging emotions, especially in love and women. Either could easily show misleading signs.

Artemis glared down the list of Redits, and other sites for chatting. He checked only those that seemed likely to be helpful, though each and every one wasn't very useful.

He eventually gave up, and resorted to lying on his bed to think of ideas. A glance over at the clock proved it to be fairly late at night.

*I'll just have to wait until tomorrow* Artemis, though still impatient, went to go take a shower before going to sleep.

When he came out of the bathroom, he already knew he could never wait long enough no matter how far away tomorrow was.

Holly lay naked in bed above the sheets, prepared to go to sleep. She already had somewhat formulated what she wanted to say to Artemis when she went up to the manor for lunch.

The door suddenly clicked open and she dove under the sheets. "Who is it?"

"Hello Holly." Artemis opened the door to slide in, before thankfully shutting the door behind him. "My apologies, but I simply could not wait until tomorrow."

"I get it. You just wanted to see me." Holly smiled smugly.

"I actually did." Artemis kept his smile mutual.

"Really? I was sort of just teasing." She beamed.

"Well, here's my diary." He tossed it onto the bed, nearly regretting it instantly. "Since you've already read it."

"Oh course I had. At least when I saw it." Holly opened the diary, and went down the pages to the ones she has been at.

She scanned down the pages, skipping the ones she had copied onto her helmet.

Artemis sat down on the edge of her bed, observing her room, and the parts of the house that could be seen through doorways.

Holly got to a certain page before freezing her gaze. Artemis sensed her crease in motion and turned around. "Are you okay?"

"You wrote about sex?" She answered his question with another, amazed at the detail around the subject. "Are you even a virgin?"

"Well of course." He straightened his suit. "I just know these things."

"Sure." Holly opened her bed sheets, exposing her naked right leg.

Artemis turned away, his face obviously flushed red. "You are not wearing any clothes."

"Artemis... I was going to tell you later but... I love you."

He froze, not wanting to look back at her. "Holly..."

"You can look." She pulled off the rest of her beds blanket. "I want you to look."

"Are you sure Holly?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Only after hearing her confirmation, did Artemis turn around. His gaze first locked onto her face, which was of course painted with a smug smile.

His eyes naturally went down through her body, over her fairly sized breasts, down her curved waist and to her vagina. Her triangle of hair on her waist stood out as one of the only bits of hair on her body.

Artemis then turned back around, unsure if that's what Holly meant by a look.

Holly got up onto her knees on the bed, inching along to him on all four limbs. He turned back to look out of curiousity and was met with the sight of her erect nipples, hanging down from her lightly mucles frame crawling towards him.

Artemis gazed at Holly's face, which was somewhat full of lust. "Holly?"

"Artemis I love you. I want my first time to be with you. I realize that now."

"We can't." He looked down at the bed sheets. "You're a fairy and I'm a human. It's never been done."

Holly sighed. "You need to read up on your fairy history. There has been plenty. Sure their not common, but there has been."

"I Really don't-" Artemis's sentence was cut off as Holly reached around and grabbed hold of his dick through his pants.

"Oh Holly" He groaned. "You know we shouldn't"

"We both want to. That's all the consent we need." Holly lightly squeezed on his pants, feeling it suddenly swell up and harden in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

She tilted her head and brought it around to his mouth in a kiss. He quickly embraced it, their tongues meeting for the first time.

However unsanitary it was, Artemis quickly began licking around Holly's tongue, each of them lapping off each other's saliva.

Holly found the tip of his cock through his pants and brushed over it roughly. She felt him tense up and repeated the action.

She repeated it again, only to sweep across it faster. "Take your pants off silly." She broke the kiss to say.

Artemis had no other suggestions, and her hand took the consideration out of him so he began to work on his belt. However, his mind whirled with thoughts. *This is insane... amazing...* he almost froze on the spot but his instincts kept his body moving.

It came off the loop and Holly left his member for a few seconds to yank off his black pants. His boxers showed but she quickly yanked those off as well, Artemis simultaneously taking off his shirt and jacket.

He sat back, spreading out his legs and holding up himself with his arms posed behind him.

Holly bent down over his body, quick to notice his more than light frame of muscles. She ran her hand slowly down his leg, up to his crotch until to reached his dick.

Artemis tensed as she lightly took hold of him. She looked over it, as though it easy a foreign object. "You could make a carrer as an elf porn star." *It's so big!*

She ran her hands over the tip and down the shaft, feeling Artemis shudder under her touch. Her fingers smoothed over its tip, amazed at what was unfolding in front of her eyes.

"Really?" He questioned at the tease, but Holly was past that. She curiously licked the top, and finding it tasted a bit sour. Not the best taste but not the worst.

Artemis groaned. "Holly don't stop that." His dick tensed under her tounge and she took hold of the base with her hand.

Holly pumped it's shaft, moving the skin up and down. Her tounge swirled around the tip, licking up the slight drips of piss that dribbled out every now and then.

The very tip inflated, giving her access to the underside. She licked the newly exposed area, twirling her tounge around and around it.

"Fuck" Artems breathed, unable to stop the word from being said. Holly grinned beneath him, surprised at the reaction she had evoked.

She slowed down her tounge, slowly dragging it down the side. When she came back up again, she brought it into her mouth.

Artemis's tip went in first and Holly sucked on it before moving the rest inside as well.

She arched her neck up and sat up slightly as the giant cock went into her mouth. Her tounge pushed it to one side, creating a lump in her cheek and an extremely erodic sight for Artemis.

Holly began pumping her head, bringing her hand on his thigh to support her unbalanced weight.

She sucked in hard, swallowing some of his dribbling liquid. The sheets underneath her pulled taunt as Artemis fisted a section of the sheets.

Holly brought his cock to the center line of her mouth and slowly pushed it back into the beginning of her throat.

She reflex gagged, covering his sex in yet more saliva. She pulled it back so she could breath again before pumping it with her head.

Artemis groaned, but his instincts told him otherwise. His waist flicked up, going in the opposite direction as Holly's head and increasing the feeling. He stroked her hair, running his fingers through it to the small of her back where it lay there.

Holly hummed with his dick still in her mouth, creating a strange but highly pleasurable feeling for him.

"I'm cumming Holly!" Artemis warned, trying to keep his voice down. *The Fowl manor has sound proof walls*

She stopped pumping her head and simply began licking again, though certainly more vigorously.

He felt it coming through him, not unlike going to the washroom, and forced it out of him into Holly's mouth. His hand came from the small of her back to shove down her head.

Artemis pushed her head down as he cummed, hearing Holly make a high pitched squeal as it flooded her mouth. She gripped his thighs, shaking her head.

He held her down for a few seconds before releasing her head. Holly quickly sat up, swallowing most of the cum. A smile stretched on her face. "That was..."

Drips hung from her mouth and from his cock. She sat back and Artemis noticed the wet spot beneath where she had been.

"Lie down." He commanded. Holly knew what he meant and flopped onto her back, making sure her head would land on the pillows.

Artemis greedily pulled apart her legs, openly presenting her center to him. Light liquid ran down her folds, still soaking the small bit of sheets beneath her.

He brought his face up into Holly's pussy, noting the smell of cum. He gave a curious, small lick which she moaned to.

Artemis took a big lick from bottom to top, ending with a flick to her clit. She squirmed beneath his touch, moving her hips around slightly for no apparent reason to either of them.

"Oh Arty. Do it again." Holly groaned. He enjoyed the sound of his new apparent nickname and repeated the action.

Her clit swelled in front of his eyes, growing into a lump. He touched it lightly with his finger, simply flicking it upwards and allowing it to fall back down.

Above his head, Holly's breasts began to swell and her nipples harden. Artemis had always wondered about the feeling of breasts, though he imagined they felt like most skin.

He gave her pussy one last lick before crawling upwards to her chest. His tongue dragged up her body, stopping for a couple of seconds to circle her bellybutton.

Holly squirmed, resisting the urge to laugh at the tickling sensation. Instead, she gripped the pillows behind her head.

Artemis recognized her reaction and moved further upwards. His hands reached her breasts first, but fell to her sides instead to make way for his mouth.

"Mmmm!" Holly shifted around underneath him as his tongue wrapped around her right nipple.

Artemis lightly teethed her, his tounge lapping over the tip again and again. His other hand grabbed her left, roughly massaging it.

He attempted to place her entire breast in is mouth, nearly fitting all of it inside. His hand on her left nipple began pulling and releasing her.

Artemis repeated the actions until Holly cummed, cumming onto his dick from their height difference, and he finally released her.

He sat back, but Holly kept the position. He knew exactly what her intent was, but was unsure of whether it was okay.

"Holly... can we?"

"I'm giving you permission." She grinned, tilting her head to look at him.

"But... should we? What will happen if we do?" Artemis looked down at the bed.

"No one can stop us."

"It'd be us against the world Holly." He tilted his head, relaxing his shoulders in a sigh.

"But I want to. And you want to. It doesn't matter to anyone else." She noticed his concern, and his worry. "Just do it."

"That's not how I ever do things." Regardless to his argument, Artemis scooted forward on his knees towards her. "However thank you."

Holly spread her legs, holding the underside of her own thighs to keep her legs back.

He bent over her, hips posed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What do you think?" She made a small circle with her hips. "Come on!"

Artemis slowly lowered his hips down, his hands placed under her armpits to hold him up. His cock landed down over her pussy and he brushed it up and down, knowing very well that he was simply teasing Holly.

Regardless, she moaned at the action. He repeated it once more, before slowly lowering his body even more.

His dick forced through her folds, easily slipping through her wet walls and going further. Holly moaned, long and low. She looked down in amazement. *Artemis's dick is in my pussy*

She felt it slide in further, feeling a quick prick of pain. Artemis noticed the flash of pain presented on her face. "Are you fine?"

"I am. Continue."

He pushed it deeper, finally reaching the end of her inside deep in her waist, creating a strange feeling. The feeling of it sliding in was pleasurable, but now that and the pain had disappeared for her as it sat still.

Both Artemis and Holly breathed heavy for a couple of seconds before one of them spoke up. "I'm going to move."

"Yes. Move." At her word he began to move his dick back out. She watched as the long tube slid out until only the tip remained inside her, an extremely pleasurable feeling being created inside her.

Artemis pushed back down into her again, this time not pausing when he reached the bottom but instead going back up.

"I'm not a virgin anymore." Holly whispered, realizing for the first time they they were now and forever linked.

"Neither am I." Artemis whispered back. "But I have shared by first time with someone extremely special to me."

He began to speed up his hips, flicking himself at the end of every thrust. Even though he wasn't going particularly fast, Holly still fisted the sheets.

Every hit went deeper and deeper into her until it could go no further. Artemis forced one especially deep and she wailed.

He gripped her nipples, rubbing them between his fingers. Holly twisted her torso around, moaning while on so. Her insides began to heat up, warming him with each thrust.

Artemis left her breasts and trailed her body down back to her thighs, feeling her overheating body.

"You're throbbing." Holly touched her triangle of hair on her waist, realizing she could feel his cock through her waist skin.

"I'm going to go faster." He warned, wanting to speed up as his lust grew.

"Yes. Do that." She said between his thrusts.

Artemis increased his speed, jiggling her with each slam and watching her breasts bounce around in circles.

Holly soon began to give out repetitive moans at every push from him. He enjoyed seeing the always serious captain reduced to a feeble position.

After a few minutes, her pussy walls tightened around Artemis's dick. "I'm going to cum!" She cried, tensing her legs.

"So will I." He warned, right on the edge of ejaculation. "Where do I go?"

"Inside."

Artemis was extremely surprised. "But Holly we haven't even-"

"Do it mudboy!" Holly cummed immediately after the sentence, spewing cum over his dick and her insides.

"I better not regret this later!" Artemis shoved himself deep inside her, before cumming back into her. He held his cock inside her until he had emptied himself out.

Holly stayed on her back and he crawled around her size to lie with her. She immediately turned and wrapped her hands around his body, one of her arms smoothing over his chest. "Do you think this'll last?"

"I hope so. I do love you." Artemis confirmed to her.

"I know that. And I love you." Holly wrapped herself around him, rubbing her wet pussy and it's cum against his thigh. She looked up at him, pursing her lips together.

Artemis accepted the invitation to kiss, bringing his lips to touch her's. At first their lips simple touched, but he tilted his head and opened his mouth to a different kind of kiss.

She opened her mouth, the two of them still pressed together. His tongue slithered into her mouth, lining her teeth with saliva.

Holly intercepted it with her's, licking the back of his. Their tongues attempted to lock together, but instead twirled around one another.

Artemis pulled his tongue back, making sure Holly's followed him into his mouth. When she was far enough in he clamped down on her tongue. His mouth suctioned her in, sucking on her tongue while his tongue licked her tip.

He released her, both of them pulling back. They kept tongue contact but disengaging their mouths as Holly refused to let him go. Their tongues swirled around on their own before finally pulling apart, a line of saliva stretching and falling with a tongue at each end.

Artemis breathed heavy, as did his partner, until he had built up enough to speak. "Holly..." He then noticed magic spurting from her center, it's green and light blue light sparkling from inside her. "Your pussy."

Holly looked down, only realizing it for the first time as well. "Shit. Wonder what it's doing."

"Hope it's not what I'm guessing."

"Artemis..." she wrapped her arms around her love. "I don't regret it. At all. I love you and nothing's' stopping that."


	4. Chapter 4

"I take full responsibility for this okay?" Holly decided, unsure what would happen next.

"No I will take responsibility as well. I love you as much as you love me." Artemis smiled. He planted a kiss on her forehead before getting up to gather his clothes. "Shall I return to the surface?"

"Wait..." Holly said nervously. "Can you... at least lie down with me until I fall asleep." She said it as though she was embarrassed to ask it.

"I shall." Artemis climbed back in with her and slipped under the sheets before helping her.

"I'm going to need to change my sheets."  
Holly said as she noticed the cum stains on the sheets, but ignored them for the time being to snuggle against his warm body. "Don't leave until I'm asleep."

"I won't." He assured her, stroking her soft hair with his hand. She enjoyed the feeling, even though it was like being petted.

Artemis soon rolled to the side, pressing her back his chest. His dick touched her hip, and her body again craved for sex. She held herself back though, for her lack of evergy would prevent her from doing much any way.

His hand came down, smoothing her ass. *Lying in bed with Holly...* he thought, as he slipped his other hand under Holly to almost hug her. His hand came out and around on her stomach, holding itself there.

Artemis kept on stroking her hair until she fell asleep in her arms. He then slipped away from her warm body, having to yank his right arm out from underneath her as she had fallen asleep on it.

He stood up, the wooden floor slightly creaking. Luckily, Holly didn't wake up. He quickly slipped on his clothes, which were spread around the room. Upon exiting the building, he truly had time to recapture what had happened.

His heart beat went wild as he went to his way back up to the surface world, waving his arm around the entire way to regain his cut off blood.

Holly awoke in the weirdest sleeping position with her arms curled up and her legs strangely spread. Her center was sticky and stuck to the sheets when she tried to sit up.

An empty space remained where Artemis had laied just the day before, an imprint still visible in the bed.

*Artemis* Holly's mind nearly exploded as all the thoughts of the night before washed over her.

*How could this possibly work out?* she wondered, but pushed the thought sway simply because she refused to answer it so soon.

After a few minutes of contemplating, her mind finished freaking out enough for her to get up and start her morning routine.

She glanced over at the clock as she entered her washroom. "Shit I'm late"

Artemis lay in his bed, writing his diary of the day before. He didn't have the chance the past day as he had fallen asleep as soon has he had arrived.

Normally he'd write on his desk, but lately he had found that he had better recollection when on his bed, which was maybe a bit strange.

In the entery he attempted to explain the feeling to true sex, similar to how he had written his dream. However, his mind found near no ways to explain the feeling, of just being with Holly but also doing it with her.

Artemis eventually gave up, something he did not do often. Even at that he liked to think of it as simply taking a break, but knew he wouldn't come back to finish the part and thus had skipped over it with a small paragraph of what had happened.

He lazily walked down stairs to where Butler already had breakfast. Waffles sat on the table, piled up in 3 high stacks on the central plate.

Artemis sat down at his plate, looking across the table to the big pile of waffles. He was just about to take one when Beckett and Myles ran in, their 5 year old selves struggling climb onto the chairs.

Mrs. Fowl entered the room, and helped her eager sons onto their chairs.

Myles grabbed a waffle, right out of the middle. Miraculously, the pile didn't fall over. Insted, the top waffles fell down to patch the gap.

Beckett looked around the table, expecting to see his father. "Where is father?"

"He's on a buisness trip."

She explained, turning to Artemis. "You were out quite late last night. And you took your fairy shuttle."

"Yes I know. It was an important visit."

"So much so that you came back stinking like sperm?" Lucky, whispered for that part.

Artemis's simply raised his eyebrows, determined to not give away anything . "I did not."

She grabbed his arm and attempted to lead him out of the dining room. He sat in his chair, ignoring the tugs and grabbed a waffle to eat.

"Now." commanded.

"Yes Angelina." Artemis grudgingly got up and allowed her to lead him to the family room.

Holly burst into the office, only deactivating her wings once she was inside rather than deactivating outside.

Trouble came out of his office, communicator in hand. His expression gave away nothing as he walked towards her.

Holly pretended to not see him, and hung up her wings. She had almost walked past him when he said her name.

"Yes commander?" She straitned her back and stood at attention.

Trouble waved away the pose. "Do you still want the surface pass for today? It's almost the end of the week so it won't do much."

"Oh yes please." Holly spoke as politely as she could, hiding her excitement.

"Sure. It's set for your lunch break." He walked by, taking advantage of her brightend state to quickly kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as Trouble marched off, most likely grinning. She rubbed off his saliva without too much complaint, as she had someone else on her mind.

For the morning fraction of the day, all her work was at top notch. She made sure she could get to go to the surface at her break.

At her break Holly near ran out the door, stopping to grab her wings off the hanger when Trouble stopped her.

*Please be nothing that stops me from going to the surface* She silently willed.

"Major, all of your work has been over the top. Anything your particularly exited about this much?"

Holly's heart sped up under her suit and she resisted the urge to hold onto her chest for it would be an obvious sign for Trouble. "No commander. Being on the surface is plenty exciting."

"I'm sure there's something else..." He paused, simply toying with her mind. He stroked his chin as if to think of reasons. "Never mind that. Have a good time."

*God Kelp don't scare me like that* Holly breathed, thankfully not forgetting to respond "Thank you commander!"

"Just go." Trouble waved her off as friendly as he could have.

Holly didn't bother with a response, and activated the wings she had wiggled on during their conversation. She flew back, ducking under the doorway and heading towards the shuttles.

gestured for him to take a seat across from Artemis and he did so.

"Mother?" He asked when he sat, looking across the family room at her. She looked down at the wooden tiled floor, a strange mixed expression on her face. "You dragged me in here, so you must have something to say."

"Right. Umm." She gathered her composure and looked at him. "You did smell last night."

"I never saw you that night. Not after I came back." Artemis declined, knowing very well that what he said was true.

"Well, of course I had to come give you a goodnight kiss as your mother." said, as through it was obvious.

He was quite surprised by her answer, and answered in a slight annoyance. "Who lets you in?"

"Why Butler of course."

Artemis slightly scowled. "Of course."

"The point is, are you in a sex based relationship?" She questioned.

"It's barely- no of course not." He cut off his immidiate answer, but it was too late.

"It's barely? Barely began perhaps?" Angelina smirked, surprised just as much as him that she had tricked out an answer.

"Mother," Artemis attempted to convince her. "There is nearly no one I would ever think of as a partner."

"What about Mirvena?" She said innocently, knowing that his answer would of course be a no.

"Perhaps, but alas no."

"Quite the fancy way to say no Artemis."

Artemis stood up, determined to leave. "If there is nothing more to discuss then I will leave." He strode to the doorway.

"Artemis" commanded. "If something does happen, I would like to know. I'm your mother, and I should know these things."

"Then I shall tell you when that time arrives." He walked out through the doorway, relieved that she hadn't asked any more.

Artemis headed upstairs to his room. *I'll just have Butler bring my breakfast up.* he concluded, and entered the passcode to his door.


	5. Chapter 5

She neared the window of the Fowl manor, outside Artemis's room. Her heartbeat went up half a beat just thinking about what they had done together.

Holly could see Artemis through the window, at work on his computer. His back was hunched over, a position of bad posture. *I'll get him to fix his posture* She thought before flying through the open window.

She landed as quietly as she could, or at least she thought. When her steps drew nearer to the chair, Artemis spun around. In a smooth motion, possibly practiced, he stood up. His right hand pushed her head forwards, bringing her head into their kiss.

When his other hand grabbed her ass she squirmed as it played in circles, not unlike what he would do to her breasts.

Holly mumbled inside Artemis's mouth, stuffed further by his tongue which swished around in her mouth.

He understood her message and released her from the kiss, though not taking his left hand off her ass.

"Let go of my ass." She said accusingly. He released her, but not before giving it a squeeze.

Holly turned around, going back to his bed to sit down. "Artemis?"

"Yes?" Artemis pulled out his desk chair and rolled it to the bed, possibly unprepared for her question.

"Was yesterday...a one time thing?"

"Holy yesterday I confessed my love for you. I would stay with you forever. But what of yourself?" His heart shook in his chest from his nervousness, as he had just left possibly the rest of his life in a choice chosen by a police.

"I... I love you. I really do." She looked down, away from Artemis's gaze. "I just... don't know if this could work..."

"Holly " Artemis paused with a long blink and a sigh. "we can make it work if we want to."

Holly stood up. "I guess I knew that..."

"You did." He strode over to the bed and sat beside her, placing his arm around her shoulders.

She suddenly turned towards Artemis and leaped at him, ending in a hug. He heard her sob as a wet patch on his shoulder began to grow.

He brushed down Holly's back, unsure what to say. *Damned heart to heart conversations "Holly..." Her shoulders bounced irregularly in between her tears.

"I don't. Know if. Or how. This. works." She cried into him.

Artemis kissed her forehead. "You already know what you want. And you can make it work."

Holly pulled back, wiping her eyes. Her breathing was heavy and her mouth curved downwards.

Artemis mentally prepared to say something especially stupid, but was sure it would cheer up her. "Holly," He cringed and she looked up at him. "Turn that frown upside-down!" It was said with an exaggerated smile and a cherry sounding voice.

Holly raided her eyebrows, confused, but then began laughing. "I never thought you'd say something... so stupid.." she flopped back onto the bed, still laughing.

Artemis, smiling from her reaction, could not help but noticed her undefended crotch. His sex hardened under his pants as he overlooked the scene.

She was beginning to sit up, still chuckling to herself when a finger touched her pussy. "Arty?" She moaned, losing her strength and falling back down on the bed.

He smiled to himself, and dragged his finger back down her folds. "Quit teasing!" She wailed from below, the little drops of pleasure driving her insane.

Artemis didn't waste any more time, and reached up to unzip her LEP suit. It vibrations all the way down, sending a strange feeling down Holly's body.

He zipped it down and pulled her feet out of it, knowing that Holly would get her arms out. Her black onesie under hr suit came next, though he slightly regretted taking it off. *Damn* He thought as he unzipped the black suit as well.

Artemis pulled her legs out of the onesie as well, revealing her panties. When she wiggled out her arms her bra was also visible.

He sat back to observe Holly's undergarments. Her panties and bra matched, both in a flowery light blue. They were ever so slightly transparent, teasing his mind with his own lust.

Artemis placed his hands on her stomach, splitting them to go up and down. His right hand traced up to her breasts, rubbing the tips through the fabric. His left ran down her waist, but lead in a curve that ended on her thigh, though still dangerously close to her center.

He got harder and harder himself, and before he know it his hand had slipped down into her panties.

Holly flaunted her hips as his hand rubbed through her vagina hair, feeling his hand reach her clit.

Artemis felt it truly for the first time, giving it a light squeeze to start. She whined and he concluded it was very sensitive, however that did nothing to stop him from squeezing it harder.

He passed over her clit after a little while, and reached down further. His other hand came off her breasts and helped to pull down her panties.

They came down and he pushed them off her legs entirely, tossing them to across the room in a random direction.

Once pulled off, Holly's vagina was completely exposed. Artemis eagerly pulled open her folds, showing her hole.

His fingers from his other hand crawled down, pushing his index and middle fingers into her.

They entered smoothly from her being pulled apart, but were sticky from her piss. Artemis dug in a few inches before suddenly bending his fingers, jabbing them into her fleshy walls.

Holly cried out, again flaunting her hips up. Nonetheless, that only suddenly forced his fingers in the rest of the way. She moaned, dropping her hips to the ground and instead smacking the mattress.

Artemis unbent his fingers, and began a quick in and out motion. She soon cummed up without warning and he pulled himself out. Her cum coated his fingers but also sprayed the floor, leaving some puddles to rid of later.

Holly scooted up her legs and flipped around onto her stomach, now directly in front of his dick. "Lie down."

"Yes ma'am." He laid down, opening his legs so she sat right between them. Her cold hands ran down his thighs until they were in reach of his cock.

She pumped Artemis's shaft, lubricating it with her tongue. She first made contact and his breathing quickened.

Holly made quick work of it, and pumped her mouth down over him. Her tongue ran down with her head, swirling at the bottom.

She gurgled as his dick blocked off her air, vibrating it pleasurable for Artemis. His hands rested on her hair, and he followed it down to her back.

Holly moved her mouth faster, pulling it out of her throat. She found that by flicking her mouth after every stroke that Artemis could feel it more.

She kept at it without a pause until he came. The cum splattered into her mouth, going far up into her throat. She pulled her head back, but failed to notice the second wave of cum. It shot out strong, jetting into her face and all over her.

Holly reeled back, her hair and face covered. She crawled up to a sit, seemingly glaring at him.

"I'm so sorry!" Artemis crossed his legs, feeling upset. But instead of freaking out, she simply wiped off what she could. He helped to what he could, getting most of the semen off.

"It's fine. Better, it's great!" *Arty's semen! On my face!* she freaked out happily on the inside, knowing just how lucky she was to fall into this situation. She opened her mouth and he fed her some of the cum, to his surprise.

Holly laid back from her sit, pussy fully exposed to Artemis. "Come on." She shook her hips, a smile on her face.

Artemis stood up on his knees and half crawled towards her. He neared, and grabbed her legs. They were lifted up and spread out by his hands, as he stared down at the sight.

"Any time now?" Holly joked, though realized he was certainly taking his time. She reached down to her waist and opened her folds with her fingers in a V.

"Certainly." Artemis made contact with her entrance, pushing himself in. She was already fairly wet from their earlier activity, making his entrance quite a bit smoother.

Holly gasped at the intrusion, feeling it push down into her. He forced it through, harder and with more force. He flexed his dick, teasing her from the inside.

"I'm going to move." He warned, when he was deep enough inside, making sure not to over do anything.

"Go ahead. Please." She groaned, wanting extremely badly for him to move and give her it.

Artemis smiled unconsciously, slowly beginning to move his hips. He prodded around inside her and into her walls, using her moans to judge her most sensitive spot.

Eventually her moans mixed into whines as he came closer to her G-spot. He prodded a certain point, a wild guess, and his love screamed out in agony. "Fuck yes!"

Hearing Holly swear so suddenly and so strongly turned Artemis on. Without knowing, his body began to rise in temperature. "Your hot." She said in a near surprise. "Why thank you." He replied, unknowing in which way she meant.

"No your physically hot!" She quickly ended her sentence, letting out another swear. "Shit!"

"Your heating up as well." He aimed for the G-spot he had found earlier, stabbing it repeatedly. "I'm sensitive there!" Holly could no longer simply hold the sheets, and instead switched her gripping place to Artemis's shoulders.

He found her arms especially warm on his arms, enjoying the feeling until he felt her nails dig in on one especially hard thrust. "That hurts." He complained. "The sheet just didn't cut it."

Instead of slowing down, he drastically sped up. He aimed for her G-spot again, repetitively slamming into it. Holly's moans blended together until she was whining at every thrust.

"Ah Arty! I'm cumming!" She squealed erodicly. Artemis sped up further, extremely excited. "So am I!" Their skin slapped together, creating a strange sloppy noise that echoed around the room.

At the last second before his climax he pushed down hard on her, unleashing his cum deep inside her. The wet feeling of the sticky liquid shivered through her body, creating the last step for her climax.

Holly cummed back out onto Artemis, splattering cum over the 2 of them as her's forced his back out. He held himself inside her for a bit longer, before finally pulling it out and releasing her.

His cock was covered in cum, as was his stomach and thighs. He looked back at his love, seeing an especially erodic sight. The cum had not only splattered over her, but had spread over to cover her breasts. Cum still dripped out of her like a steady river flow, staining the sheets with their smell.

"Damn Holly." Artemis crawled up on the bed, sniffing over her body. "Hey!" Holly exclaimed as his hand reached out and gripped her breasts, immediately moaning.

Since he had already fondled them, he quickly released them to return to her face. "I love you."

"You know I do." She said in a matter of fact way. She leaned forward and he quickly accepted the invitation, covering her lips in his.

Their tongues danced inside each other's mouths their lips lustfully pressing against each other. A few minutes passed when they pulled apart slightly, still playing with each others tongues but now in open air.

Holly pulled away from the kiss, stretching a long line of saliva between them that fell down onto the bed. "I have to get back to work..." She explained why she had pulled away, looking down in nervousness.

"That's fine." Artemis smiled. "Go ahead." He only half expected it when she picked up her wings and nearly flew out of the window. "Stop." He said sternly.

"Yes?" She turned around, nervous about what he had to say. "You can't go back to work nude."

Holly looked down in surprise. "Wow! I felt so comfortable with you around I completely forgot!" He handed her a wet cloth and helped her wipe off all the cum he could.

Artemis left her to dress herself, and returned with a bottle of perfume. "I think your co-workers will notice if you smell like semen." He sprayed her, making sure to concentrate on masking her front in the scent.

"Hmp?" Holly acknowledged the smell of the perfume for the first time. "Lavender?"


	6. Chapter 6

Holly landed down in front of the police plaza, a couple minutes late. She walked nervously in through the doors, hanging up her wings and attempting to beeline for her office.

Trouble caught her on the way there, however, raising his eyebrow. "Why are you late?" He sniffed. "And why do you smell so nice?"

"Ah nothing. Just thought I'd give you little treat." Holly played it smooth, knowing that it was a total lie.

"Well...don't be late again." The commander patted her back, most likely letting her off the hook for her smooth words and the smell. *Please don't think I like you..." she willed, speed walking back to her office.

"...so in short half the council wants you to work in the LEP." Foyle's voice slightly echoed through his computer screen.

"And the other half?" Artemis asked, leaning back in his desk chair. He spun slightly in anticipation, though he already knew what the answer was.

"They either despite you, or want to investigate you more before choosing an option." The centar flexed his fingers, releasing a couple pops.

"But of course. They need more time." He leaned down onto the desk, his arm supporting his chin.

"And more proof that your on our side?" Foaly asked, wondering if that was in the equation as well. "I have given 5 years of assistance, which if I may in those 5 years I arguably did more on the missions than you did. Not in general but in the missions."

"You did." He agreed, nodding his head. "Anything else you would like to tell the council?"

"Well, I would just like to say that even if I have already proven my worth, I could very well do some work and show you what I can do." Artemis sat back up, finished with his proposal."

"I shall certainly see, and your proposal will most likely be chosen as to decide the final decision. See you soon!" Foaly cut the video call, his cheering ending ringing in his ears for a couple more seconds.

With a stack of papers already written, Artemis only had a few more to go. He had found the fairy legal forms and slightly changed the format to fit a human, and now he was writing the legal forms.

His computer suddenly dinged, it's screen down but a holographic image popping up from its back to automatically answer the call.

Holly's face showed up on the screen, her name showing above her face. On screen in the background, Artemis could make out her apartment living room.

"Hey Artemis." A wide smile sat on her face. She lay down on her bed, already changed from her work clothing. She wore a skirt and a light gray shirt with a human style sweater. Her cleavage was visible, even if her elbows blocked most of the view.

"Aren't you still supposed to be at work?" He questioned, slightly concerned for the fact that she could very possibly have asked to be let out early to see him.

"No, it's a weekend so we all got let out early. I thought you'd know something like that."

"But of course I've never had a job." His response was futile and both if them knew it. "Oh yeah you're still 19. You're essentially a baby." Holly rolled her eyes, knowing very well that he never needed to get a job.

"And you're an old lady." "What do you have against old women?" She tilted her head eyeing him through the hologram.

Artemis sighed, easily changing the topic. "You must have called for something. Whatever could it be?"

"Well, since I have the weekend off, I was wondering if we can hang out." She asked this nervously, poking her fingers together in a childish reaction, slightly blushing.

"You mean you're asking me on a date?" He grinned as he saw her blush deepin. "No..." she trailed off, attempting to defend herself."

"No no no its fine. Let's definitely." Artemis watched Holly visually relax where she lay. "If you have nothing else to do... maybe you'd like to stay at Fowl Manor over the weekend?"

She tensed up, biting her lower lip. "A whole weekend?" He answered quickly "Yes." She took a moment to take in the prospect of living with him, even if it would just be for 2 days. "Sure, but we have to go exploring on the surface world."

"Definitely." Artemis smiled, mentally preparing himself for a weekend of being together.

"Okay, um, when should I come over?"

"Anytime before 7:30 so you can eat dinner with my family." He glanced at the clock, confirming the time to be around 12:30. *A 7 hour window*

"Wait, I'm meeting them?" Holly's heart rate escalated. "Is it too soon?"

"It is soon," Artemis prepared for her argument back. "But we've known each other and loved each other secretly for years now. Only now we have realized it, but it's not that soon at all."

"You're right. I'd be happy to meet them. See you then!" "For sure." He expected her to end the call, but for whatever reason she didn't they both sat there in silence.

"Artemis hang up the call." Artemis shook his head. "You do it." Holly smiled. "No you do it."

"Why can't you do it?" He complained, though not exactly upset that they were having this half hearted argument. "Well why can't you?"

"Fine." He reached to hang up. "Wait!" Holly said at the last second. "What? I'll see you today!"

"I know. Can I actually come over right now? I've missed you."

"Sure come on up. Good bye and have a safe trip." *It's been 2 days dear.*

"Thanks! Bye!" Before she had anymore complains and strange girlish things he cut the call.

Artemis leaned back in his chair, planning on simply waiting until she came and knowing that she would come within the hour.

Holly landed down through the window unshielded, just 15 minutes later. She wore the same clothes as seen in the video call plus her wings. As she touched down, the wind from the wings blew up her skirt quite unexpectedly since she had always worn her LEP suit.

"Someone came quickly." Artemis stood up from his chair and walked over to her.

"Someone waited." She slipped off her wings, holding it in 1 hand. He took the wings out of her hand and hung them on the back of his desk chair.

When he turned back Holly took him into a sudden kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but they were bliss. She quickly pulled back, teasing his lips with a flick of her tougne.

They held each other at arms length, staring at each other with huge smiles. "I think I'm glad you came earily."

"That's why I came." She broke her grip on Artemis and sat on the bed. "But should I be meeting your family?"

"Why not?" He sat besides her, rubbing her back comfortingly. "We've barely started...what if it just doesn't work out?"

"Do you know how many women my dad went through?" He joked, but pulled back his smile when Holly didn't laugh. "We've know each other fairly personally for half a decade. Just because we only started now doesn't mean that we've only been together for a few days."

"I know...it's just a lot of rush." She dramatically dropped user hands on her lap, her mind defeated. "You don't have to meet them. You can stay up here and I'll bring food up."

"No...I'll meet them."

"Tell me if you change your mind."

"I will if it happeneds to." She stood up from the bed and pulled Artemis up. "What should we do today?"

"Well, I suppose I could give you a tour of the manor." Holly held his hand. "Sure. That should last for hours." She was only half joking but he still laughed.

He lead her out of the room, politely opening the door for her and letting her pass before going through himself. "Ground floor or top floor first?"

"Top floor. Let's go top to bottom."

Artemis lead her through the building, presenting her with all of the room and holding hands the entire way. They soon finished the top floor and decided to tour the bottom. They came down the massive curled around stairs when turned the corner with Beckett and Myles.

"Artemis?" She looked back from him to the smaller girl that stood on his left, quickly noticing that they held hands.

"Aaaand we're going back up." He turned, tugging the fairy along back up the stairs.

"Artemis!" Both and Holly said, coincidentally at the same time. They both awkwardly paused until Holly gestured for the lady to speak.

She turned back to the 2 younger boys. "Go upstairs into the living room. I'll be there in just a bit. Turn the TV on and watch something." The 4 year old twins immediately ran up the stairs, arguing over movies to watch.

Insted of turning back to them and having the converstion in the hall, turned and started on her way to the downstairs family room. Holly stood awkwardly for a bit unsure whay to do, until Artemis began walking.

They got to the family room and she gestured them a seat. "I'll be right back. Tea?"

"Yes please." Holly responded politely, taking a seat besides where her mate sat and across from where she guessed would sit. She turned away to go make the drink. "Artemis pleade don't run away this time."

He sighed, though not changing his posture. Once she left the room, however, he turned to Holly. "Should we run?"

"No, sit down and wait for your mother." She sat deeper in her definally, determined on not letting him run. She instead observed their 'family room'. A big TV sat against one wall, a couch on the opposite, their seats on the left and 's seat in the right. A nice table sat in the middle, everything in the room nicely furnished, painted and decorated.

returned minutes later, a tray of tea cups and cookies balanced seemingly easily in 1 hand. "I'm glad you didn't run away. Did she have anything to do about that?"

"She'd be the only thing keeping me here." He crossed his arms,

"Then you must be very special to him." She sat down, placing the tray down on the central table as Artemis pursed his lips together in a slight grimace.

"I'd like to think I am." Holly spoke from her seat, leaning in nervously to take a small cup of tea.

"Artemis, do you remember what I said to you earilier?" She angled her head downwards, raising her eyebrows and looking at him.

"Mother," He argued back, knowing that she already knew ehat was happening in their relationship. "I am old enough to make my own decisions, am I not? And there is far more between us then simply that."

"You are..." grimaced. "But it still feels like you're a young boy."

"One, I could have very well been a government member as a 'young boy' and does this have any connection to size?" Artemis reached over to Holly's armrest to his right, linking hands with her and purposely distracting his mother.

"Yes you're right, but this has nearly nothing to do with size." She glanced down at his figure. "Though you are very uncommonly small for your age."

"I have done research. There is nothing wrong with me."

"And I suppose the same goes for her." turned her sight onto Holly. "And quite strange ears."

"That will all be explained at dinner. May we leave?" Artemis was eager to leave that conversation to where he would only have to say it once and that time would be at dinner.

"Yes, I suppose." She stood up, most likely to tend to the boys. "I hope you have a nice visit here, dear and I hope to hear more about you at dinner."

"You will." Holly took a sip of her tea and waited until left to stand up. "That was your mother?"

"Yes."

"She's a nice lady."

Artemis stood up, taking hold of her hand. "Yes. Shall we continue the tour?" She pulled him through the doorway before he could take a sip of his tea. "Definitely!"

Holly sat down on his bed, flopping back into the sheets. "A whole 5 hours of walking."

"Not including all the stops." Artemis nodded, sitting down on the bed besides her. "This is why I don't give everyone tours."

"Yeah, I get that now." She looked up at him from her position below. "But I'm glad you gave me a tour."

"I'm just glad you're here."

"That's so cheesy!" She wrapped her arms around his torso, still lying down. "When is dinner?"

"In an hour."

"Good. I'm tired." She crawled to the top of the sheets and slipped underneath them.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys so before we start I would like to announce a new kind of story I'm making. It's going to be an **I am number four collection of sex one shots**. ("_I am number four sex one shots_" is what it's called if you want to search for it)

For those of you who don't know, one shots are just 1 chapter long scenes or so that have characters put together just for some Imagination.

If any of you have read the great series I are number four then consider reading it! Thanks!

Also if any of you haven't read it than I do highly recommend it but if you don't like that kind of super heavy reading then of course you can go read the fanfiction one shot anyways. Just keep in mind they have super powers so they'll be using their powers like telekinesis.

"It's dinner time." Artemis shook Holly, who slept beautifully in his bed. Her face was half pressed into the pillows, her body curled up in a ball as she lay in her side. He shook her again and she groaned. "What?" She slurred wearily.

"Time to meet my family." He pulled out her arms from her curled up ball, taking hold of her arms and yanking up into a sit. "Thank gods. I'm hungry." She yawned, stretching her arms up and her legs out.

Artemis quickly grabbed something from the washroom and crawled up onto the bed behind her. He passed her a hand held mirror and began combing her hair. "How does your hair get so messy?"

"This is far from the messiest." Holly held up the mirror, angling it to see her hair. "You're almost done?" Her surprise was obvious, but he had no idea why.

"Yes." He said, plainly and obviously.

"And you didn't pull any of my hairs? You are a genius." She leaned back to look at him, but he still did not pull any of her hairs.

"Yes and of course." Artemis set down the brush, easily unlocking it from the chains of hair. "We're already late."

They arrived at the dining room, only a couple of minutes late. The 2 of them entered with their hands linked, drawing shocked looks from all the boys and a knowing look from . Holly also had a shocked expression, but insted for the grand hall they called a dining room.

The room was massive to her, with a high ceiling, a beautiful hanging light and fancy furniture. Even their dinner ware was decorated, with fancy designs over the cutlery, dished and plates.

"Your dining room is crazy." Holly leaned over to whisper to Artemis, squeezing his hand a bit tighter in her nervousness.

"Let's sit shall we?" He lead them to his seat, finding an extra pair of everything which he knew his mother would have arranged.

Artemis took his seat first, guiding Holly to her's. Butler came from the other room, delicious smelling food balanced easily across his arm. His expression changed to a surprise, even if had still given him a hint.

"Artemis, if I may ask so then who is the young lady you have brought." took a sip of his glass, looking down the bridge of his nose at the 2 of them.

"Before you say anything, like myself she is far smaller than most her age."

"And that age would be?"

"Real age or approximate age?" Holly whispered, attempting to figure if they were to say the entire truth. "Real age." He whispered back. "Umm...I'm 93." She nervously announced, aware that all eyes were on her.

"Yeah right!" Beckett called from across the table, before being punched in the should by Myles. "Don't be mean." He turned his line of sight back to her. "But you're kidding right?"

"No..." Her head tilted down, but her gaze still swept across the family. "She is not lying." Artemis confirmed.

Mr and were appalled with their hands over their mouths, while the twins burst out laughing though they were soon hushed by the adults.

"She truly is not." Butler spoke from his spot on the table. "I'm a fairy." Holly shrank in her seat, just slightly.

"Oh yes, and do show us some of your magical powers?" said sarcastically, reviving a glare from .

"Father," Artemis stopped his speech at its beginning when Holly went invisible, presenting her 'magical powers'.

"This is a joke." Artemis's father declaired, standing up and coming around the side of the table. Unfortunately, he only could see his son's side.

When she reappeared he stumbled back. "Artemis..." placed a hand on the back wall before quickly slouching into unconsciousness, the shock obvious on his face.

Butler swiftly ejected from his seat, catching him before he hit the floor. ran to her husband, checking his pulse and everything else.

"Come on." Artemis grabbed Holly's hand and lead her upstairs, past the 3 adults. "Shouldn't we help?" She looked back, ger gaze meeting 's. "No, my father is fine. He just didn't guess this one correctly."

When they got back up to the room, the 2 of them were already tired from their 5 hour tour around the manor.

Holly collapsed onto Artemis's bed, ready to go to sleep. "Would you like to have a guest room prepaired for you?"

"I...kind of want to sleep with you...?" She quickly added to her request when she saw his surprised expression. "I mean, if you're okay with that..."

"I would be honored." He left to take a shower, leaving her with a bin of dental suppies he had found in the bathroom. "Take what you need, since you didn't bring anything."

Holly heard the water turn on in the washroom and began to collect things she would use from the bin when the lock on the door clicked.

The water in the bathroom turned off as Beckett and Myles ran in. "See!" Myles pointed to her head. "She has pointy ears! I told you!"

Artemis burst out from the washroom, a towel wrapped around his lower body. "Out! Now!"

The twins evacuated with smiles on their faces, leaving the door wide open. He sighed, closing and locking it as securly as he could. "Sorry about that."

"I take it you're done with your shower?" Holly asked. "Yes. Would you like to take one?" He went digging into his massive walk in closet for his clothes for the next day.

"Well, should I?"

"Perhaps."

Holly took his 'maybe' advice and went into the shower, placing all her clothes onto the bed. As she was leaving to the washroom, she caught Artemis looking at her. "You're staring." She smiled.

"I am not." He said plainly, observing her lower body while still looking at her face. "You were." She turned around, only to whip back around. To her slight surprise, he still was not peeking. She turned back and shut the door to the shower.

When she emerged, fully dried off, she found Artemis already in the bed. He had laied out clothes for her on his desk chair, but she decided to ignore them and slimply hop in naked.

Holly found him to have a pair of pajamas, quite similar to the ones on the desk chair. She wrapped up against him, her fingers lacing together at his back and her cheek pressed up against his shoulder.

When she purposely grinded her crotch against his leg, he flinched very slightly. Her open breasts rubbed against his arm, making him blush. "No clothes?"

"Nope." Holly slipped her hand into his shirt through the buttons, feeling around inside. She flinched back when a finger touched her pussy, folding her legs up to defend against the attack. "Hey!"

Artemis smugly reached under her legs and grazed the bottom of her crotch from under her guarded area. "Don't tell me you didn't see this coming."

"Why do you think I didn't wear the clothes you gave me?" She pulled her hand from his shirt and insted sliped it down into his pants.

Holly grabbed his flopped dick and pumped it once, loosining her grip when it began to expand. "How loud can we be?"

"This room is very well sound proofed. Dare I say the best sound proofing in the world." Artemis sat up as she pulled the blankets aside. Her hand in his pants pulled them down with his boxers, revealing his sex piece.

Holly sat up and walked on her knees to the point below him, into the space between his legs. She bent down and have a long lick to his cock.

He breathed in sharply, holding the breath in for a bit before slowly letting the air out. Artemis leaned back in his sit, arms posed to hold himself up.

He felt the regular strange sensation at his balls, discovering it to be her fingers. She fingered them cautiously before leaning down to suck on them.

Holly knew it provided no pleasure to him, and thus only lingered on them for a few seconds before returning to his dick. She licked the top, finding a little bead of liquid drip through and licking it up.

Her tongue circled the mushroom like tip for a couple of minutes, before moving her head down right over it and enveloping it in her mouth.

Holly pushes down until it reaches her throat, gaging slightly on natural reflex. She grabbed Artemis's thighs and began pumping her head, flicking her head to the left at the end of each stroke.

Her tounge runs up and down his shaft, following the motion of her head. "Shit, Holly." He whispers from above her. She smiles, though it isn't visible to him and speds up her pumps.

Artemis soon cumms under her touch, and Holly made sure to keep his dick in her mouth until he lets out all of his cum.

She swallows most of his love liquid, but had to let some of the cum drip down onto him.

Holly sits up and crawles on all limbs over top of her love. She brought her mouth down, cheeks puffed, and he met it eagerly.

Artemis felt her pussy rubbing against his pubic hair and his cock re-hardened. She felt it pop up behind her, felt it stand up to touch her ass.

Holly moved her waist up and down, slowly stimulating his dick. She released him from the kiss, looking back as she raised her waist and led his sex piece into her pussy.

She straightened her legs to lie down on him, slowly sliding down as his dick pierced her. Artemis suddenly flexed his dick, bending it inside her and poking her pussy wall. The sudden prick of pleasure surprised her and she quickly fell down the rest of the way onto his cock.

Holly's insides hurt slightly from the sudden fall, but she began pumping her hips for him. A little groan came out of her every thrust, added to by his panting.

She sped up a bit, then even more, trying to find the right amount of pleasure. Artemis soon realized what she was doing and decided to do it himself.

He quickly kicked out his right leg, rilling to the right with the momentum. Holly was in the middle of a thrust and felt his dick bend inside her and get rubbed down her pussy walls.

With Artemis now on top of her, he was in control. He quickly resumed the speed that she had been maintaining, going slightly faster to satisfy her lust.

Holly felt his slight increese of speed, but it quickly added to the pleasure. She could no longer hold back her noise, and her squeals grew louder. *He better have not been lying about the sound proofing thing*

Artemis grew hornier with her noises, his body growing noticeably warmer inside her pussy. He began pushing into her deeper with each thrust, poking around near her sensitive spot that he had discovered their first time.

Holly gripped the sheets, her legs strained. "Fuck I'm going to cum!" She flexed her pussy, holding in the liquid for a little bit longer.

"I am as well." Artemis sped up on his thrusts, repetitivly stabbing her pleasure spot. He quickly cummed, soon followed by Holly's. She arched her back as she was cummed into, raising it fully off the bed. "Ahhhhh!"

Artemis pulled himself out and her back dropped down. Her hand reached down, touching her triangle pubic hair. The cum spilled over their bed. "I'm going to have to clean the sheets." He grabbed his cloth from his desk and wiped off what he could from the sheets. "For now this will do."

He threw it onto his nightstand and returned to his side of he bed. He rolled to his side, finding Holly also on her side facing to him. She stretched out her arms and wrapped around him, her breasts pressed up against his chest. "Will you be able to sleep?" She grinned.

"I will." Artemis put one arm around to her shoulder, but allowed the other one to instinctively drop down to her ass. Holly snuggled her cheek up against his neck. "Goodnight then."

They both sat still until Holly fell asleep. He noticed her slight snore, and smoothed her ass. He lightly kissed her forehead and allowed himself to fall asleep through his massive excitement.


End file.
